


Everything's so Loud

by heartgone0217



Category: Red Band Society
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, I don't know, I love emma so much, Post Series, Red Band Society - Freeform, eating disorder rep, emma chota - Freeform, hospital fic, how it should have ended, i loved it so much, is it rep, leo roth - Freeform, this show was so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartgone0217/pseuds/heartgone0217
Summary: Leo and Emma talk after Charlie leaves the hospital. Set right after the RED BAND SOCIETY final episode.
Relationships: Emma Chota/Leo Roth
Kudos: 6





	Everything's so Loud

Leo Talks With Emma

“Hey, Emma!” Leo Roth hopped to catch up to Emma Chota as she walked ahead of him. Leo was solid without his prosthetic on crutches but since his cancer had come back he was more tired, which resulted in slower hopping.  
“Yeah.” Emma turned around and saw the once strong boy she fell in love with panting for air. “Leo, are you okay. I wasn’t walking any faster than I usually am. Why couldn’t you catch up?”  
“I'm assuming it is because of my cancer coming back.” a hospital bed was sitting in the hall just high enough for him, so he sat. Emma sat next to him, placing a small reassuring hand on his thigh. Only a few inches and there was no more of his leg. He liked it when she did that though. It made him feel normal and not like he was missing a whole chunk of his body mass index.  
“Leo,” she started to run small circles just where her thumb lay. She looked down and hooked his chin with her other hand. “What did you want to tell me. You sounded desperate up on the roof.”  
“Um…” he breathed deeply and was now holding his chest. It was then Emma remembered his cancer didn’t go back to his leg. That was gone, it was in his lungs. “Well, I really wanted to talk to you about, well the fact we kissed. You know after Charlie spoke. And I guess, um what I was wondering was what it meant.”  
“It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.” I want it to mean something.  
“But…”  
“Leo do you want to see Charlie off?” It was doctor McAndrew, he stood with Nurse Jackson, Charlie, and Nick charlie’s dad by the Nurses station.  
“Sure, um can ah Emma come with it’s only outside.”  
“ Emma has a pm weigh-in tonight, right now. Everyone else is asleep.”  
Emma helped Leo back up on to his foot and handed him his churches. “Come on why can't she be a little late just tonight.”  
“Because those nurses don’t want to stay late, and didn’t all of you just have a farewell party for Charlie up on the roof?”  
“Leo go.” Emma wrapped her arm around his waist, hugging him so he wouldn’t have to shift standing. “They’re right. Just come to my room. We can talk then.” She kissed his cheek and walked back to her room.  
Leo followed Nurse Jackson out while Emma sat in her room. Five minutes before her weigh-in. I can't use the weights, I didn’t bring them this time. Water, five water bottles. But she decided not to, she thought if Leo was to ever find out he would leave her for good.  
“Emma. How are you feeling since you came back!” Brittney the peppy nurse that had been one of Emma's friends at the hospital came bouncing into the room. She always did Emma’s test or as many as Nurse Jackson would let her.  
“I’ll tell you when we go to the therapy room I just have to go to brush my teeth.”  
“Emma I have to ask you to keep the door open. I was just put back on your weigh-in service and I don’t want to make a mistake like last time. For the both of us.”  
“Brittany you don’t have to worry. I was brought here to the emergency room so I don’t have my weights. Can I tell you something Brittany?” the nurse nodded. “I love Leo and I don’t want to lose him so I’m not going to drink water to gain weight before. So if I may close the door and pee and brush my teeth.”  
“As much as I wish I could trust your word but I can't; door open darling.”  
“Come on,” Emma complied walking into the bathroom without closing the door. “Sit on the other side of the bed. You can see me through the window reflection and I won’t feel too uncomfortable.”  
Emma went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then she and Brittany walked to the therapy room. Walking by Leo and Jordi’s room she saw that Jordi was asleep but Leo was not yet back. A long goodbye to an old friend. Emma had never talked to Charlie where the others had said they had seen him. But she assumed that was good since they all had said they saw him during surgery. She believed Leo because how else would he had known about the origami characters or any personal details about the even younger boy.  
“Okay, Emma.” Brittany recorded her true weight and turned the machine off as she stepped off the scale. “You are free to see Leo for as long as you like. But then again, all the doors and curtains must stay open in non-medical situations and all the doors lock at midnight.”  
“Thanks, Brittany.”  
Emma walked back to her room alone and dropped her book off.  
“You would be reading a book at a dance?” Emma smiled at the memory as she placed the book on top of the stack her dad brought by the second day she was back. She grabbed her Yale sweatshirt and took off her less comfortable shirt.  
She stared at herself in the mirror. The boney figure in the tank top that didn’t fit anymore. This is why she hated herself and not to mention Leo liking her. She wanted to get better for herself and for Leo, but hopefully for herself.  
“Hi, beautiful.” The tapping of crutches. “How was your weigh-in. Sorry I know I’m not supposed to ask girls what their weight is but I am supposed to ask you how you are so you can talk about it but the only thing I can think to ask is how was your weigh-in. So how was your weigh-in.” Emma liked it when Leo rambled because he would blush as his words continued. When she found out Leo was one of the cool kids in school she was shocked, she never thought of cool kids as a rambling mess.  
“Leo, why do you like me? Like this?” Emma turned to bunch up the bottom of the tank top. She then felt naked in front of him and grabbed the sweatshirt sitting on her bed.  
“No, Emma don’t do that.” he walked unsteadily leaning more to the left. He put his crutches on her bed and set himself between her legs and took the bundled up fabric from her hands. “Here turn around,” She folds her legs and turns around sitting cross-legged on the bed. Then looking up at herself in the mirror with Leo behind her. Smiling at her, not her reflection.  
“You are beautiful. Despite the fact you are sick.” Leo wraps his arms around Emma's middle and holds her. “I think about us being healthy someday. I will be balanced on this stupid thing and you will be just as perfect and healthy. Why do you want to be happy.”  
She turned to him. Big eyes, bald head, love. “Yes but…”  
Leo had cut her off by kissing her. His mouth on hers again for the second time that night and it answered his question. Their lips parted but he did not remove his hands from her sharp shoulders.  
“What?” he can’t shrink his smile.  
“That,” She smiled up at him. “That is why. I know you love me so I know you meant what you said. About us being healthy someday.”  
“How do you know I love you?”  
“Your eyes, they are so big and they say everything so loud.” This time she kissed his shocked and happy face. Finally calm.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the show Red Band Society but a few uptight people had to send angry emails about showing children with deadly disease on public television and that is how we end up with only one season of this show. 
> 
> I wanted a better ending for my favorite relationship and last time I was watching the show I noticed Emma and Leo kiss on the roof. It's really hard to see because the camera is in an establishing shot. 
> 
> If you have not watched this show I highly recommend it. Even though it is only thirteen episodes long they managed to pack so many storylines and solid character archs for everyone. This show died way too young


End file.
